Sirius Yellow
by Moon-wolf2
Summary: Sirius plus Hyper equals Disaster. See what I mean. R
1. Hyper? Oh No!

Hey! This is my randomness showing itself. I know I should probably work on my other stories but…

Mystic- But what.

Butt out you… you… bird.

Mystic- Was that the best you can think of?

Yes! It's 12 o'clock at night what do you expect? 

Mystic- Exactly! I need my beauty sleep. Soooo. BE QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What ever. This fic is deticated to my Slytherin cousin who gave me this idea even though she might not have known she did.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in this fic except maybe the plot. 

**Sirius… uh… Yellow**

Sirius Black otherwise known as Padfoot was extremely hyper this morning. And when I say morning I mean morning. It was 4 AM. 

The Marauders had just come back from their monthly adventures and were all dead tired except for the aforementioned Sirius. While James, Peter (Aghhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Kill the traitorous, stinking, slimey, turncoat, on a RAT!!!!!!!!!! Sorry as you can tell I don't like that rat. *shudders*), and Remus were _trying _to sleep. Note the key word _trying_. Sirius was jumping on his bed occasional yelling out random phrases like "SNITCH!" OR "CONTACT" (hehehehe! Lol! Inside joke).

"Sirius! Shut up." James moaned from under his pillow where his head was from the weak attempts to shout out the noises Sirius was making. 

"I can't I'm HYPER! HYPER! HYPER! HYPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sirius yelled at the top of his lungs. He quickly jumped of his bed and went to James's bed. "How can you be so tired?"

"Uhhhhhh." James just lay there hoping beyond all hope Sirius would calm down. Remus moaned from the bed next to James's.

"Whos idea was it to give Padfoot that hyperpop before we left?" He was dead tired after he transformation and wanted to sleep.

"Uhhh. Moony it was you." James said in a dry voice. He had taken his head out after realizing he would never get any sleep now. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was 10 o'clock and all the Marauders given the exception of Sirius were practically sleeping in their food. Luckily it was Saturday. Unluckily it was a Hogsmead weekend and they really needed to get more prank supplies.

"Com'on! Com'on! The carriages are leaving! We gotta go now!" He started yanking and pulling James, Remus, and Peter toward the Entrance Hall.

They reluctantly got up and started shuffling in the right direction. Not looking where he was going Remus ran into a Hufflepuff first year and Peter accidentally (Not) tripped and went flying into the Slytherin table. James thankfully didn't run into anything because Sirius was dragging him knocking everyone else out of the way. 

Once in they all made it into the carriages Remus had a bump on his head when he walked into the front doors and Peter was a pale green, had donkey ears, and was vomiting moldy cheese out the window. Sirius was on top of the carriage just acting hyper. 

"Remus how many Hyperpops did you give him?" James moaned nursing his arm where Sirius had held him while dragging him across the hall. 

"I dunno." Remus lay his head against the door of the carriage. "I gave him one but I think he also took the rest of the box."

"WHAT!" James said coming out of his daze. "One would keep him hyper for three hours. How many did we have left?"

"Ribbit" Peter said. James and Remus just stared at him finally realizing the predicament Wormtail was in. 

Remus took his wand out and waved it. "Regulato"

"Thanks Rem." Peter said in a grateful voice.

"So Pete how many Hyperpops did we have." James asked with his eyes closed. If anyone knew how many they had it was Peter. That was because he couldn't do anything else so he kept their stock of supplies. 

"We had umm… 11." At this he gulped. Remus and James looked at each other.

"Twenty-one hours! We won't be able to sleep for another Tweny-one hours!" Remus moaned. 

At Hogsmead Sirius dragged his fellow Marauders everywhere. First to Zonks where he bought at least five of everything. Then to the local Apothecary where he bought at least an ounce of everything. Finally they made their way to Honeydukes. By that time James, Remus, and Peter were falling over. 

Because of the dozens of bags around them or because of their lack of sleep no one could tell. 

Stepping into Honeydukes Sirius's eyes lit up and went like a tornado grabbing every kind of candy imaginable. James, Remus, and Peter just thanked their lucky stars they were out of Hyperpops. Finally the three exhausted Marauders and an extremely hyper Sirius walked into the Three Broomsticks. 

"Four Butterbeers!" Sirius shouted jumping up and down. The others just slumped down into a seat and put their heads on the table. 

"What's wrong with all of you!" Sirius yelled while stuffing Berrti Botts Every Flavor Beans into his mouth. "How can you feel soooo tired?"

"Well maybe its due to the fact that someone not mentioning any names…" 

"coughcoughSiriuscough" Remus said with his face on the table.

"wouldn't let us go to sleep." James finished. He looked up to see his reaction to this news. Sadly Sirius had not heard a word James had said. He was over two tables down flirting with some Ravenclaws. "Uhhhhhhhhhhh." James put his head on the table and went sleep like Peter and Remus who were snoring away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

20 hours and 59 minutes later James, Remus, and Peter who running on almost zero sleep were staring at Sirius. Hoping beyond all hope he would stop being so hyper. Sadly he was as hyper as ever.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh. We'll never get any sleep!" Peter moaned from his bed. 

"I don't understand what's wrong he should be calm by now." Remus said in a desperate voice verging on panic. James who was lying extremely close to the edge of his bed suddenly sat up quickly. Thus causing him to loose his balance and land on Sirius who was chasing his tail as Padfoot. 

"Omph. Ouch!"

"James are you alright?" Remus called from his bed.

"Yah. I'm just sooooo stupid for not remembering sooner." He got up and grabbed his invisibility cloa.

"What did you realize? Hey where're you going! Don't leave me alone here with him!" He yelled indicating to Sirius who was trying to jump on him. (Peter was unconscious on his bed. He got knocked out when Sirius jumped on him after being sat on by James. A/N: Hehehehe)

"Then com'on." James finally grab Sirius leash that they used several times on minor trips to Hogsmead. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh! So what's wrong with Sirius? Find out later. Until then go review and go read some of my other fics and review them and… 

Mystic- Moon*Wolf! Stop it your scare them away.

*Goes and whimpers in the corner* 


	2. Reason why you should never leave a hype...

Hey I'm back. 

Mystic- Where did you go?

Oh no where. Just to my own insane universe.

Mystic- Ooooook. Moving on.

On to what?

Mystic- The story duh.

Oh. Right the story of course.

Mystic- *shakes head in a pitying way*

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone/ anything except the plot.

**Sirius… Uh… Yellow**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James crept along the hallway under the invisibility cloak with Remus and Padfoot. All of them were silent except Padfoot would give a random bark. Finally they reached a portrait of… well… It wasn't really anything. It was a pure white canvas with a dot in the center. Actually the only unusual thing about the picture was that the dot would change colors every once in awhile. That and that the dot could talk. Though it was really shy and rarely said anything.

That portrait was so boring that everyone just over looked it. Everyone that is except the Marauders. They were so interested in why that portrait was there they spent one whole week standing in front of it. Examining every inch of it in almost all their spare time. That's how they found the hidden room behind it.

They then put a password on the room and used it as their hideout/ storage room. This room was where they finally perfected the Marauder's map. Where they planned their biggest pranks. That room was where they made their biggest magical accomplishment. That same room was where they finally became Animagi.

"MWPP Forever." James whispered to the dot they… or should we say Sirius named Paul. Paul bobbed up and down a bit and opened up to reveal a room larger than the Gryffindor common. 

"Soooooo… What exactly is wrong with Sirius?" Remus asked letting Padfoot loose and hanging the invisibility cloak on the cloak rack.

"I just remembered why Sirius was never allowed to have a Hyperpop before." James said while rummaging through the research they had so they didn't need to run to the library to look up a spell or potion for their pranks.

"Why?" Remus lay on the couch to rest. Padfoot unfortunately wanted to play catch and was bugging him to throw the ball. 

"He's allergic to it." James simply stated. "When we were both seven my dad brought some for us. They had just come out and we never had them before. That was when we realize he was allergic. Just one kept him hyper for eight hours."

"EIGHT HOURS!!!!!!!" Remus shot straight up causing Padfoot who had been sitting on him to fall down. "I am not being kept awake for another how many ever hours it takes to wear off. I need my sleep!"

"Cool it Rem I know of a potion to counter act it. Now if only I could find it." James said on his stomach looking at the bottom row of books. "Ahhh here it is!!!"

"Good. So what do we need?"

"Ummm…" James ran his fingers along the list of ingredients. "Well it looks like we have most of the stuff thanks to Sirius's little shopping spree." The both looked at Sirius who had changed back from Padfoot and was wrecking havoc in his little personal corner of the hideout. 

"Yah. That's one thing we can thank him for." Remuse yawned. "Though I can think of several more as to why I should just beat him."

"Yep. Well back to business. As I said previously we have everything we need except the salt…"

"WHAT? Why wouldn't we have any salt?" Remus practically yelled. "I mean we have almost every other stupid potion ingredient from worm slime to unicorn horns. WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR SALT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Well unless you wish to go and venture over there and rescue it from the hands of the extremely hyper Sirius Orion Black over there. I would say that all our salt will end up all over this room." James said than yawned while pointing toward Sirius.

Remus turned to look at Sirius who, just like a five year old was taking handfuls of salt out of the jar and was throwing them into the air. Then Sirius would jump up and chase the little white dots until they fell all the way to the ground. Then he would do it all over again. Remus raised an eyebrow. "Nevermind, What else do we need?"

"WHAT!?!? Oh…" James woke up suddenly after drifting off. He peered at the book and said. "We also need to get some Wolfsbane."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!" Remus shrieked in a high pitched voice.

"Huh." James said staring back at the book. "Sorry the sleeps getting to me. I mean we need some Molsane [1]." James shook his head and got up. "We had better get start the potion now."

"Why don't we need the salt and Molsane?" Remus asked while looking at the list of ingredients for the potion. 

"Yah but we don't need it till the end so we might as well start it now. Anyway we have to wait and let the potion boil for an hour before we add the salt and Molsane anyway." James said this with a tired look on his face and yawned. 

"Ok." Remus agreed. "Let's just have a little nap now." When he said this both he and James lay their heads down on the table.

BANG!!!!!!!!

James and Remus shot straight up and looked at Sirius who had ended up knocking over their book case. Both boys groaned and got up to get the ingredients for the potion. The sooner they made the potion. The sooner they could get some sleep.

It took them a while but they managed to get a cauldron boiling with the potion. Going to the portrait hole they grabbed James invisibility cloak and left. Sirius was occupied by using the couch as a trampoline so they thought it would be safe to leave him alone for 10 minutes.

Little did they know that Sirius had his wand and about 3 minutes after they left he decided that the couch wasn't bouncy enough. He transfigured the couch and started to bounce higher and higher waving his wand around sending sparks all over the place and knocking stuff over, transfiguring different objects, and just plain making a bigger mess then was already there. 

Just then the portrait opened to let in James and Remus. This caused the coat rack that Sirius had accidentally changed to a ax to cut right into the rope that held the chandelier up. Sadly that chandelier was right over one part of Sirius's trampoline. It sent him flying toward the cauldron which had amazingly hadn't been touched.

Now note the wording. The cauldron hadn't been touched thought the potion was another story. He had accidentally knocked some frogswort into it. That caused the potion to change from a nice aqua color to a… well a puke color. And Sirius was flying toward it.

Quickly grabbing his wand James shouted out a spell that made the wall above the cauldron soft. Sirius hit the wall and fell right into the cauldron of puke colored liquid. James and Remus used a extra large cauldron because the others had been next to Sirius when they started the potion. 

"That was close." James said turning around to look at Remus. "A second longer and we would've had to clean Siri off the wall." 

"Uh… James?" Remus said staring palely at the cauldron. 

"Yah what?" James looked at Remus curiously.

"James that cauldron was set to boil when we left."

"Oh no." James and Remus ran to the cauldron worriedly. Hoping that they wouldn't find a boiled Sirius.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hehehehehe!!! Cliffie!!! I LOVE CLIFFIES!! *Evil laugh.*

Mystic- *gives Moon*wolf a weird look*

What!?!?! Is it my fault I get a high off of cliffies.

Mystic- Whatever.

Now go review and I might consider getting the next chappie out soon. =D 


	3. The chapter with WAY to many questions?

Well he it is.

Mystic- What?

My final chapter to this story.

Mystic- Really? You mean you're really gonna finish a story.

Oh shut up. This was only supposed to be a one shot anyhow. Don't ask me how it managed to become three chapters long.

Mystic- Well why shouldn't they ask you? I mean you're the author.

Well you're the muse.

Mystic- Well you're lazy.

Oh yes I know.

Mystic- …

=D Now on with the fic.

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone. And yes I know that some of the stuff in this chapter might no be very likely/ possible. But hey I don't really care. And I also know that the time is a bit.

Mystic- *Snorts*

Hey. I tried. Now let's start this fic.

**Sirius… Uh… Yellow**

James and Remus stared helplessly at the cauldron when the water started to bubble.

"What the…?" Remus put this hand on the rim of the cauldron. 

"What?" James looked at him anxiously. 

"It's not hot."

"What do you mean? How could it not be hot?"

"I dunno…" Suddenly a dripping wet Sirius popped out of the center of the cauldron. 

"Sirius!" James cried out and then took a good look at his best friend. 

"What are you staring at? Help me out!" He climbed out of the cauldron and stood in front of the two of them waving his hands in their faces. Remus's jaw dropped and James just stared. "Jeeze. You two look like you've seen my hair just turned purple or something."

"No it's not purple…" James managed to say while holding back a grin.

"No I wouldn't say it was purple. More of a Yellowish shade to me."

"Yellow?" He reached up to touch his hair. Pulling a strand he looked at it. Staring at it with wide eyes he let out a piercing scream and fainted collapsing into the pot. 

"Oh no you don't." James said grabbing his shirt before he could drown. Yawning he turned to Remus. "What do you say we get some sleep then wake him up Mr. Moony?"

"I like the way you think Mr. Prongs." He then waved his wand and transfigured the trampoline back into a couch while James stretched out a arm chair.

~*~

The next day they were woken up by the utterly random ramblings of Sirius as he tried to fix his hair.

"What's up Padfoot?" James asked wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh nothing beside my hair is YELLOW!!!"

"Yah so." James called back as he went to wake up Remus.

"So… SO! I LOOK LIKE A STUPID MALFOY!!!!!!"

"Did you try dyeing it black again?" Remus asked as he started putting all the books back on the shelf that Siri had knocked over the night before. 

"Yes!! That was the first thing I tried. And look at this!!!!" He transformed to Padfoot and barked.

"What in the world?" James said starting snickering again. "Her Remmie chack this out." Remus turned and smiled.

"Aww what a cute little doggy." He went over to pat his head when he changed back.

"It's a Labrador retriever!!!!!!." Sirius wailed. "My poor inner grim turned into a Labrador!!!!"

"Hey just be glad it's not a poodle." James called out from the entrance where he was pulling the chandler back up to the ceiling.

"How could you two be so calm?!?!" Sirius cried as he flipped through the pages of a book he picked of the floor.

"Well it's not our hair." Remus said as he reached up to place some books on the top shelf. 

"Yah and that it's your own fault." James said grunting as he held the chandelier in place while he tied it up there. "You know your allergic Hyperpops, you prat. Why in the world did you have to eat one?"

"Hmph…" Was his only response as he continued to flip pages.

"You do know that your never gonna find anything useful in their right?" Remus asked as he looked down at him.

"What?"

"That is Sir Sheptold's Guide to Pruning Plants." Sirius looked at the cover and shoved the book onto the shelf. James laughed and with a wave of his wand gathered up all the salt that Sirius had spread everywhere. Closing the jar of salt he went back to the entrance of their hideout.

"So you two coming?"

"Coming?" Sirius looked up from another book he had pulled of the shelf. "Where?"

"To lunch you idiot. We slept through breakfast and I'm starved." 

"I can't go out looking like this!! I have an image to uphold."

"Ok. But then don't come crying to us when you get hungry. You coming Moony?" 

"Yah. Hold on." He put the last book on the shelf before going after James.

~*~

A couple hours later James and Remus came back into talking. 

"Can you believe Peter actually got himself a date?" James asked Remus as they climbed through the portrait.

"No but at least someone will go out with him. It might make him more confident."

"No, no, no!" Sirius exclaimed from the corner. 

"What?" 

"It's white now." Sirius moaned as he pulled yet another book of the shelf.

"Hey I just spent all morning putting those books back!" Remus exclaimed as he looked at the growing pile of books Sirius had gone through.

"Well then you can spend all evening putting them back too." Sirius shot back as he grabbed yet another cauldron and started mixing ingredients.

"Are you telling me that you've tried all these potions and none of them turned your hair black?" James looked at the dozens of cauldrons placed around the room.

"Yes. Now where is all the stupid sugar?" Sirius lifted several jars searching for the desired item.

"I dunno." James sugged. "Remmie?"

"Not a clue. Wasn't the sugar beside the salt?" 

"Oh yah. Hey Si we figured what happened to the sugar."

"Really?" His head poked out of the mess of ingredients. 

"Yah."

"So what happened to it?"

"You did."

"…Oh that's just great." He wiggled to get out when he stopped. "Oh great I'm stuck."

"Well transform. Your animagus is smaller and you should be able to wiggle out." 

"Oh yah." He transformed as they watched. Just one look at him and James and Remus started cracking up. 

"That's just great." Sirius said as soon as he changed back. "I'm a stinking poodle now." They then spent the rest of the day making more hair coloring potions. Each of them changed his hair into a different color and a different kind of dog except black. 

"It hopeless, Siri." James said after testing another potion. "We're out of ingredients.

"On the other hand we have fifty different potions that will turn peoples' hair into a multiple of different colors." Remus said labeling another bottle of failed potion.

"I'm doomed." Sirius fell back into an empty armchair. "Well I've nothing left to loose. The world's over for me."

"Oh stop over reacting, Padfoot." James got up and pulled his best friend from the chair over to the entrance.

"Where are we going?" 

"To dinner I'm not going to let you starve yourself."

"Yah Paddy. Just be glad you got it back to yellow." Remus said coming up behind them.

"Yep. Purple and orange so did not suit you." James laughed at that thought.

They walked into the great hall and everyone turned to look at the Marauders. Whispers of, "Whoa did you see Sirius Black's new hair color." And, "Oh yah He looks even hotter than before." Followed them as they went to sit down.

"Hear that Sirius. They like it." James said as he grabbed a piece of meat.

"Really? Yah." After that he perked up and the next two days he spent being admired for his new hair color.

Then around 7 in the evening the second night all the Marauders were sitting at dinner talking.

"You know Rem." James said watching yet another girl complement Sirius on his hair. "I'm not sure which is worse. Sirius hyper or Sirius with yellow hair."

"Yah but it should ware off any moment now." They smirked at eachother.

"Are you sure?" James asked him in a whisper.

"Positive. I even looked it up twice." The smiled as Sirius ran his hand through his hair. Suddenly Sirius let out a shriek. The entire student body looked at Sirius who was patting his now bald head.

"My… my…" He looked up at James and Remus who was cracking up. His eyes narrowed. "Do you two know anything about this?"

James looked up and stared at him cracking up so hard all he could do was nod. Still that was all Sirius needed. He lunged across the table at James and Remus. Falling backward they two unfortunate Marauders kicked free of their chairs a sprinted as fast as they could out of the Great Hall with a beet red Sirius screaming all the nasty thing he would do to them once he caught them.

Everyone else in the Great Hall just stared shocked at two of the most popular guys in the school rush out with another popular guy yelling for their blood in shock. They all just sat there for a moment with their jaws wide open. Then slowly the entire Hall broke out in laughter.

At the high table Dumbledore whipped a tear from his eye and leaned over to McGonagall who was smiling despite herself. "Those boys will either be the death of us or the one thing that will keep up living."

McGonagall smiled at him as he continued. "I bet you five Gallons that Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Potter come back bald as well."

"Dumbledore!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well how'd you like it. Can you believe it I actually finished a story.

Mystic- Yah now you only have… What eight more left.

Uh… Yah. Hmm… I must get working on those.

Mystic- You do that. 

Well I just wanna thank everyone who reviewed this story. Now you can go hit that little button and tell me how much you liked it. ;D

Mystic- Oh please don't start that.

Well why shouldn't I?

Mystic- *Rolls eyes*

=D Now pleze review. 


End file.
